


Violin

by ellaine_mae



Series: Violin [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae





	1. Chapter 1

** Title: Violin  ** (1st part)

** Author:  ** ellaine_mae

** Rating:  ** PG-13 ****

** Genre:  ** Romance; fluff; drama ****

** Pairings:  ** YooSu ****

** Length:  ** 4 parts ****

** Summary:  ** Junsu needed a break and Yunho just provided him an opportunity to do it. His vacation started well but then took a really mysterious turn when he first heard the sound of the violin. ****

****

** A/N: I was just inspired when I saw the word violin this afternoon. Immediately I wrote the outline of this story. Plot is a bit cliché but what the heck. I have to write Yoosu! This is my first try at writing so I hope everyone likes it. Comments are welcome! ^^ **

****

**

  


**

** Violin **

Junsu looked out of the window of his car as he was passing the rows of trees that lined the long road he was on. The village he passed by earlier was small. The people, obviously farmers, were all huddled under the shades of the trees, trying to find respite from the heat of the sun. He asked where his boss’s ancestral house was located and he was greeted with kind smiles and genuine glances. They said he was close. That was three hours ago. 

He was supposed to be going to a vacation house that his friend and boss, Yunho, said he could use for his much needed break. He sighed softly. He had been working for his company as an accountant for three years now and not once had he taken a break. Except for the holidays he had because they were national holidays. 

He really liked his job. Junsu had really wanted to be an accountant because his mother and his father were both good accountants. He wanted the security and the predictability of the job. He wanted order in his job and with this as his career; he knew he could have that order. He knew that he would die having this as his career. Right after college he went to apply to many firms and got hired in the Jung & Kim Law Office as the company accountant. He felt that he was indeed very lucky. Junsu thought so until this day. His boss, Jung Yunho, although just a year older than him, was a brilliant lawyer. He proved to be a good friend aside from being a considerate boss after three years of his employment in the said firm. 

His third year in the firm came and that was when he started to have a bad time in concentrating. He didn’t really have a clue as to why he kept on having these problems. He has always assumed the right attitude for his job. He was always on time, he was never absent. Junsu took pride in knowing that his skills were needed in the company. But all that changed one night when he saw a boy playing a violin.

Now, Junsu was not one musical guy. He liked music all right, but he has just never tried to play anything. In fact he couldn’t play a triangle in the perfect pitch even if his life depended on it. He could sing, yes; some dancing, but these were done in the privacy of his bedroom. No one has ever been shown his rare bursts of singing and dancing performances. Well, probably his twin brother. Junsu cringed at a past memory where he tried and failed at dancing while his brother looked on then laughed himself to tears. He has not attempted to dance again in public since then. 

The night he saw the boy playing the violin was one of those nights he deemed it okay to go home early after work. He was having one of those headaches that kept pestering him in the workplace for the past months whenever he looked at numbers. With his jacket tightly wrapped around his small frame, he walked the familiar streets he has walked on since he started working for Yunho. He was silently cursing the cold as it seeped through his jacket when a sound reached his ears. At first he didn’t clearly hear it. He thought that it was just a radio someone has forgotten to turn off. But the sound came again, this time a bit more persistent. 

It was a soft melody; Junsu craned his neck to the left to listen more closely. He found out that the sound was coming from a small studio at the end of the street. His feet moved on their own. He couldn’t recall why he wanted to hear it more but he felt that he just needed to. Once in front of the studio, he peered through the heavily curtained window and saw a small boy with his eyes closed while playing the violin. The boy seemed oblivious to anyone’s presence, he just stood there content and producing the most beautiful sounds Junsu has ever heard. He has never heard magical sounds from a musical instrument that could wash you with joyful emotion. As he stood there in front of the studio in the cold night, Junsu thought that the violin was an instrument that could draw anyone’s soul out. 

After that night, he started to have trouble sleeping. His headaches seemed to worsen because not only could he feel it in the day, he could also feel it at night. The work in the office seemed a little too much and because of his lack of sleep, his work output started to deteriorate; much to the chagrin of his teammates. The stress was especially bad these days because of the impending deadlines and it was clearly taking its toll on him. It became more obvious when he added last month’s spending to the weekly report he was doing. 

Yunho took one look at him after having one of his cases and deemed it necessary for the younger man to stop working. He saw Junsu was once again stooped to his desk, eyes scanning the numbers in front of him in one of the many books at his side. Yunho stood beside his table and tapped on his desk. Junsu looked up and Yunho playfully gave a little shout of surprise. 

“Yah! Who are you? Where did Kim Junsu go?” Yunho proceeded to look for the said missing person under Junsu’s desk, even moving Junsu’s chair out of the way. Junsu just let himself be moved around by Yunho. He looked at his boss when he straightened again. Yunho leaned closer to Junsu and poked his cheek. 

“You, Kim Junsu, are not going to work tomorrow.” He pulled the book from under Junsu’s arms and closed it. “Now I want you to go home and start packing your bags. You are going on a holiday.” He continued moving around Junsu’s desk.

Junsu only understood what Yunho said when his friend started to put his files aside then proceeded to get his bag. “Boss, I can’t go on a holiday! It’s not even the middle of the year.” He started to protest.

“Who says? I’m the boss aren’t I?” Yunho raised his eyebrows at him.

“Yes.” Junsu nodded but looked unsure. He started fidgeting with his hair. Yunho put his hand on Junsu’s shoulder then smiled kindly at the young man.

“I am not just you boss Junsu, I am firstly your friend. And as a friend, I can’t just sit back and watch while my friend wastes away in sheer stress in my firm. You need to have a break.” Junsu smiled and adjusted his glasses a little. He has to admit that he was touched by Yunho’s gesture. 

“So I am going to send you to our vacation house for two weeks, no make it three weeks. Is that a good deal? You don’t have to worry-“ Yunho added as Junsu started to protest again. “-our caretaker is there. She will be very willing to help you with everything.” 

“But, Yunho, I can’t be gone that long. Who will do the reports? And I have to finish up the books for Mr. Lee-“he reasoned to his boss. 

Yunho held the messed up report in his hand. He waved it in the air as if he was willing the contents to be correct. Junsu mentally slapped himself for committing that stupid mistake. He has never had a mistake as simple as that in all his three years in the company.

Yunho sighed, “Look Junsu, I know you are a capable employee. More than capable I can say. I can attest to that. But right now, this-“he held up the papers, “-this is not you. So I want you to go and have your vacation.” He stopped any words that Junsu would have said with a motion from his hand. “Ah- No buts please. And don’t come back until I have my normal Junsu back, okay?” Junsu smiled at his friend and long time boss and nodded yes. He couldn’t really say no to his boss and secretly, he has also been wishing for a break for a long time now.

And that was how he got here, in a small countryside village searching for the Jung family house. After scanning the area for some signages, he saw a path leading to a little bend. Following the path, Junsu turned left when he saw a sign that said “La Luna”. The moon, as they say in Spanish. _‘Hmm, it sounds mysterious.’_ Junsu thought to himself as he went in the grounds leading to the house.

Yunho said that the house was Spanish inspired. His great-grandfather especially designed it for the family. He also said that the house looked so off in the country side. Not too many people could see Spanish houses in Korea. In fact, there shouldn’t be a Spanish house in Korea. It was really very unusual. But it was there standing proudly in front of him, daring him to continue going forward. He didn’t know but he felt drawn to it. He was surprised at the sheer beauty of the old house. 

As Junsu neared, he saw a very gorgeous Spanish house. It had two storeys. Typical of the architecture in the West, the lower floor was made from concrete. The top floor made of wood. He saw that the outer walls were covered with grime but this only added to the character of the old house. Junsu stopped his car in front of the house and saw that it was much more impressive up close. The house’s façade gave off the feeling of antiquity and serene calmness. It was really different from all the houses he had been to. _‘Well, I’ve only been to Korean houses.’_ He smiled slightly at the thought. He went out of the car, took out his bags, and then proceeded to the front door. 

He rang the door bell and waited for the caretaker, Soo Young. After a few minutes when the said caretaker seemed to have turned deaf and didn’t answer the door, Junsu decided to look for entrances to the house. The front door was closed so he moved to the left side of the house. He peeked in one of the big wooden windows that could be found all throughout the house. He lifted it gently and tried to not make any noise. The window creaked and he winced slightly. The sound seemingly loud in the quiet air. 

“Hello? Is anybody here?” He shouted as he peered into the crack he opened in the window. “Soo Young-sshi? Are you here? Answer me please. I am Kim Junsu, my boss, Jung Yunho sent me.” Junsu couldn’t really make anything out in the darkness through the window. He thought that maybe the caretaker was not told that he was coming. That maybe the reason why nobody was there to welcome him.

He moved to the front of the house again and reached into his pocket to take out his cell phone. He started dialing Yunho’s number when he heard faint sounds. At first the sounds weren’t that distinguishable but it came again. Junsu’s hand stilled as he strained his ears to hear the sounds. It was a melody that he has heard from the past. He was not sure from where and when but he clearly remembered the tune. Then it came to him that the sounds were coming from a violin. Its strings were being played softly, almost like a caress, that the sounds he was hearing became wisps of art in his ears. Junsu unknowingly closed his eyes as he listened to the sound. He was really enjoying the music. He thought that he had never heard a violin that sounded like that. He never knew that a violin could sound so sweet like that. The violinist must be a master. Junsu smiled a little as the notes lilted and swayed; showed a range of feelings that Junsu had never heard before. He must look for this violinist and ask him to play. He was so into the music that Junsu didn’t notice that the caretaker had arrived. 

The middle-aged woman was a bit puzzled when she saw a man standing with his eyes closed in front of the house. She heard calls from the outside and immediately searched for the guest. Soo Young tapped Junsu’s shoulder that seemed to snap him out of his dream state. The young man politely bowed and smiled when he saw her. Soo Young felt that she would like this young man indeed. ‘He smiles like the sun’, she said to herself as the boy introduced himself to her. She just couldn’t understand why he was standing so still before she approached. He seemed like he was listening to something when she couldn’t even hear a sound herself. Well, probably because my hearing is bad now, she mused. She smiled inwardly at the thought.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Soo Young-sshi. My name is Kim Junsu. I think you know me from my boss, Jung Yunho. I came to visit. Please take care of me.” Junsu babbled away his introductions and smiled at the kind-looking woman in front of him. He wanted to create a good first impression on the lady so he’ll be well taken care of. _‘Sly, Junsu, very sly.’_ he smiled again as the woman ushered him inside the house. Junsu thought that his charm was still working. 

They went in the house and he saw that once inside, the lower floor opened up to a staircase in the middle of the room. They have to climb the stairs to get to the main part of the house. What greeted him was a very spacious room. This was the living area. He was surprised that a house could actually look like this. Wooden floors that were gleaming were well kept. It showed how well preserved the house was. There are wooden sofa sets each with cushions encased in embroidered fabric. The windows were opened and were adorned with flowing white curtains. It created a very homey feel to the room. Some antique paintings were also seen hung on walls. Vases of different sizes could be seen on tables and on the floor. The whole thing looked like it came out of a page of a home style magazine. 

The woman let him sit in one of the cushioned sofas and made her way to another part of the house. She specifically said that he could feel at home. Sir Yunho instructed her to take good care of his friend so she would. 

When she left, Junsu let his eyes wander around the living room. He was very amazed at everything at he saw. He didn’t know that Yunho’s family possessed so many antiques. For even his untrained eyes he could see that these were priceless. His eyes trailed on a lone table by the wall on his right. The table was lined up with a lot of framed photographs. These were pictures of the generations of the Jung family. As he studied the pictures, he saw that Yunho’s family was really well-off.

Junsu could see baby pictures of his boss and his sister. Some were pictures from trips to other countries. He couldn’t help but lean closer to the table to get a good look. He smiled at some pictures showing the Jung family having a good time doing some activity. He even saw Yunho and his sister up in a hot air balloon. Junsu smiled wistfully at that. His family was not so much outgoing. His parents were busy with work so they didn’t have time to go out as a family. They also were not rich and couldn’t afford pricey family trips abroad. So he just didn’t have any memory of having fun with his family. Maybe once or twice when they decided to go to the family dinner his father’s company sponsored for their employees. 

He continued looking through the pictures on the table. He focused on the old pictures, some showed of people who lived in the house in the past. Yunho’s ancestors. They were wearing traditional costumes, unsmiling, yet he could see that they had very kind eyes. Junsu then moved his eyes to a photo at his left and stopped. 

The picture was of a young man with jet black hair and a fragile-looking frame. He was looking straight at the camera. Instead of a Korean traditional costume, he has on a tuxedo. The young man was unsmiling too, but his eyes were lit with mischief. Junsu was sure that this person had done things not accepted in Korean society in the past. Jusdging from the way his eyes were twinkling to the upcurl of his lip, as if he was about to say some secrets. He was standing but his right hand was resting on the back of a chair. Junsu could see that the picture was taken by a professional. This family member must have been a very famous one. He seemed to have just come from a performance of sorts. Junsu tried to look for more pictures of the said man but he could not find anything more. 

Just as he was about to move on to the other pictures he heard the sound of a violin again. His head snapped up and stood upright. Junsu was sure of that sound. It seemed louder this time. He was surprised because it seemed to be coming from inside the house. Junsu listened hard; he wanted to know where the sound was coming from. His feet moved towards the melody, wanting very much to meet the musician. But as he took a few steps forward, the music stopped suddenly.

Indecision was nudging him. Should he follow his instincts and look for the violinist or should he just ignore it. He wasn’t able to decide about that because Mr. Soo Young came back with refreshments and informed him that his room was ready. He forgot to ask about the violin and the man in the picture when he saw the food lining the tray in front of him.

 

That night, Junsu, freshly showered (he couldn’t believe the bathroom in his room!), and full (Mrs. Soo Young’s wonderful dinner was really a treat to the palate), got ready for bed. He experienced his first canopy bed. He was surrounded by all good stuff and he felt really good about his vacation. After phoning Yunho to tell him that he had arrived safely and he was being well taken care of by Mrs. Soo Young, Junsu decided to rest for the night. He rested his head on the soft pillow and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. In between waking and dreaming, he heard the strain of the violin again. Junsu fought to stay awake but his body was really heavy with tiredness and sleep was taking over his consciousness. The last thing he remembered was the soft melody coming from the violin. The song starting to be etched in his memory.

Sounds of chirping birds woke Junsu up that morning. He smiled slowly as he stretched his tired limbs. He stood up and opened one of the big windows in his room. Warm sunlight poured in and bounced on surfaces making the room light up. He put his hands on the window sill and with closed eyes lifted his face to the sun. He felt the soft warmth of the sun and he could see the sunlight through his closed lids. He could also feel the people stirring in the early morning. There was something relaxing in the countryside. And he silently thanked Yunho for letting him have this break. 

He opened his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. For the first time in his life, he felt free. He didn’t have to use his brain and that was just perfect. He felt so happy that he could sing. ‘ _Well, why not?_ ’ He muttered to himself. 

Looking sheepishly around the room, Junsu started to sing. At first, he sang the notes tentatively, singing softly, unsure of how to create sounds. But the atmosphere and the happiness he was feeling at the moment overwhelmed him. So he started to sing from his heart. As he was singing, he didn’t hear that the sounds of the violin once again drifted in the air. His voice just blended with the wispy tune the instrument created. Junsu sang the last note and for the first time heard the violin accompanying him. He gasped when he noticed the sound of the violin strings. 

He immediately bolted from the room to look for the sound but stopped because he heard his name being called softly. 

“Junsu…”

Junsu stood rooted to the spot. The voice he heard came from somewhere near him. Like that someone was close to him and just leaned in to his ear to whisper. Goosebumps started to appear on his forearms. The hair at the back of neck rose. He suddenly knew with certain clarity that the person who called his name was standing behind him and if he would just turn around, he would get a clear view of his face. With his heart furiously pounding in his chest, he turned around slowly. 

What he saw nearly made his head spin in shock. There at the foot of the bed stood a man. The man was intently staring at him. His eyes staring at him like he did at the photograph. The man was indeed the same man he saw in the picture from yesterday. He even had a violin in his hands!

Junsu blinked; he could feel his breath come in short bursts, his head started to swim in confusion. _This is not real._ He kept on saying this to himself. Junsu tried to calm himself, he reminded himself to-

“Breathe.” The man whispered softly, but Junsu wasn’t sure if he did speak at all. He didn’t see the man’s lips move. It was like he spoke to him in his mind. He breathed with much effort, trying to fill his lungs with air in short gasps.

The man started to move and Junsu shrieked. He was a rational guy, he accepts things happening before his eyes were truth. He has never been one to engange himself in hysterics, but what was happening to him was clearly a making him doubt his rationality.

He saw the man slowly lay the instrument down on the bed. Then he took a step towards him. Junsu closed his eyes in fear. His face became really white. He was sure he would faint any moment now. His bones felt like they were about to give under him and he leaned on the wall behind him. He silently uttered a prayer to clear his fear away. He was sure that what he was seeing was not real. He believed that as long as he kept on saying that, the man would disappear. His lungs were not getting enough air again.

“You really have to breathe, Junsu. I don’t want you to expire from fear.” The man’s voice was soft and low, but he still heard it. 

Junsu opened his eyes. “Y-You said my name twice now. How did you know my name?” He breathlessly asked. He was trying to sound brave but his voice wavered.

“Yes, I said it twice. I cannot possibly forget your name.” He looked at Junsu intently, as if he was thinking of saying something else but thought better of it.

Junsu tried his best to process what the man had just said. His brain was trying to reconcile the fact that he was having a conversation with a man clearly not in the same realm as him anymore. 

Then he saw the man move again to lean on the window sill exactly at the spot he was before. He saw the sun caress the man’s face, his hair seemed very black. Light seemed to embrace his form. He looked very real. Junsu couldn’t help but be fascinated. He was still afraid, yes. He liked very much to leave his room. But something made him stay. He didn’t know for sure what it was but he felt that he had to stay with the mysterious man.

The man stood still for what seemed to Junsu like an eternity. He kept his eyes trained on him. Not moving one muscle a bit. He was waiting for the man to speak or to move again because he was sure that what he was seeing was just, ugh! He could not possibly be real! 

With his eyes still on the man by the window, Junsu started to talk to himself.He needed to talk or he would go crazy.

_ _

_ ‘Okay, Junsu be calm. Just think calmly. So he’s a ghost, so what, it’s not that he can do anything to you. It’s not that he can touch-‘ _

_ _

He suddenly felt a hand slide to his right cheek and he froze. He slowly turned his head and saw in front of him stood the very object of his fear. He didn’t even see the man move. Now he was touching him and looking at him. Touching his face! The warmth radiating from the man’s hand was so real. So was the voice he heard come from the man. Now he could see his lips moving.

“Junsu….my love. Welcome home...” he whispered softly. Junsu fainted.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Violin (2 nd part)**

**Author:** ellaine_mae

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance; drama; tragedy

**Pairing:** YooSu

**Length: 4 parts**

**Summary:** Junsu needed a break and Yunho just provided him an opportunity to do it. His vacation started well but then took a really mysterious turn when he first heard the sound of the violin.

 

**A/N:** I am very much thankful to the people who took time to read. ^^ Thanks for encouraging me guys! Work has been really bad, so I couldn’t write. And I am really sorry for another cliffhanger. T_T But because you waited, the second part is here. I am not really very sure about this. Hope it’s satisfactory.

 

**Violin**

 

Yunho eyed his cell phone with trepidation as it rang for the nth time that day. He knew it was Junsu again. He had been calling today since morning. Yunho answered the first call, concern getting the best of him. He was thinking that Junsu might want to thank him again for the break. But after picking up and without as much as saying ‘hello’, Junsu just started to babble away like some incoherent little child. He spoke fast like someone or something was running after him. What he couldn’t understand the most was that Junsu kept on mentioning a ghost playing a violin in their ancestral house. What could be more absurd than that?  He said so to his friend and he got a very loud lecturing from the other man which was so uncharacteristic of him.

 

Junsu started saying that Yunho was not showing enough concern about his problem then much to his surprise, even accused him of his supposed plot to get rid of Junsu in the office. Well, he certainly didn’t know what to say to that so he hung up saying that he had a client to attend to. As much as he loved his friend, he just couldn’t deal with his weird fantasies right now. He was also surprised at the change in the man; he didn’t know that Junsu had the capacity and energy to talk like that. He has never witnessed Junsu get over excited about anything.

 

But there it was again, he could see Junsu’s name flashing on the small LCD screen of his phone. Should he answer it? Sighing in near exasperation, Yunho pushed the answer button reluctantly. He hadn’t even got to say a word and Junsu launched an attack.

 

“Yah, Jung Yunho! Why didn’t you pick up? I’ve been calling you forever. Did you understand what I said before? Your house is haunted. There’s a ghost in your house! Did you hear me?” The last sentence was practically a shout. Yunho had to hold his phone several inches away from his ear.

 

“Junsu, I heard what you said-“he tried to start speaking but was once again cut off. Yunho frowned at the phone.

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything? There’s a ghost I’m telling you! It’s true. I’m not making it up.” Junsu gushed. He gave Mrs. Soo Young, who was beside him on the couch that time, an apologetic look.

 

“What do you want me to do? Send in the Ghostbusters?” Yunho pinched the bridge of his nose in near exasperation.

 

“I don’t know. He can appear anytime. He was in my room before…” Junsu finished lamely. He didn’t like how whiny he sounded to Yunho. He just didn’t know who to call or what to do anymore. He didn’t even care if Yunho would find him weird.

 

Junsu bit his lower lip and nervously looked around. He was in the living area with Mrs. Soo Young. Ever since he saw the ghost, Junsu wanted the older woman to be constantly with him as if her presence would will the ghost away. He didn’t want to see the man again anytime soon. He didn’t want to see him at all!

 

He heard Yunho sigh at his end and said, “He was in your room before? Well, when you see the ghost, hand him the phone and I’ll tell him to stop bothering you.”

 

Junsu could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and annoyance. He couldn’t blame Yunho if he wouldn’t believe him but Junsu thought that as a friend Yunho could have at least pretended to believe him. He really needed someone to talk to right now.

 

“Now you’re mocking me. I’m sorry I kept on pestering you. I will just have the vacation in peace like you expected me to. But I’ll be leaving the house. I’ll call you in three weeks, if I’m still alive by then.” Junsu cringed at the childish threat but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Junsu wait! I’m not mocking you- “Yunho was suddenly sorry he said that to his friend.

 

“Yes you were. I don’t blame you. Don’t say sorry. I’m going now.” The voice was clipped and short. With that, Junsu hung up and felt the beginnings of a headache starting to form. Everything was just getting out of hand. He needed to sort things out.

 

“Junsu listen-“Yunho didn’t finish what he was going to say. The other line had gone dead. Yunho thought of what Junsu said to him just now.

 

He could hear that the man was seriously upset when he mentioned about the ghost. He also knew without a doubt that Junsu was not a person who would joke around. Yunho has never seen him play any joke on anyone before this so it was highly probable that what Junsu was saying was true. Yet Yunho could not help but feel a bit apprehensive. Who would say, in this day and age, that he was being haunted by a ghost? That in itself was something really out of the ordinary. Without much hesitation now, Yunho started dialing another number.

 

***

 

Junsu saw Mrs. Soo Young look up when he stood up after finishing the call. Junsu smiled at the woman reassuringly and said with much energy he could muster, “I’ll go to bed now Soo Young-sshi. I don’t feel so good.” He walked towards the direction of his bedroom. He didn’t see the concerned eyes of the old woman follow him. She couldn’t help but be worried for the young man. She has kind of gotten fond of him especially since he commented on her food and munched on it as if he really loved it.

 

It was only yesterday morning that the incident happened. Mrs. Soo Young was just about to start with her morning chores when she heard someone singing. She smiled to herself, _‘The boy has talent.’_ Then she went on to the kitchen to start with her routine. She has just reached the kitchen when she heard Junsu scream. Running up the stairs as fast as her aging legs could, she managed to get to the boy’s quarters just in time to see him slump and slide on the wall. What happened next was a flurry of events. She hurriedly asked some neighbors to help her move the unconscious young man. Then of course after some explanation and a request for some reviving salts, they left. Junsu was unconscious for the most part of the morning.

 

After waking up, Junsu was still very much shaken. She asked him what happened and he just looked at her. It was a really disturbing memory for her. Junsu seemed to be transfixed with shock. His face was still ashen. Then he mentioned something about seeing a ghost in his room. A ghost that played a violin. Mrs. Soo Young was at a loss. She didn’t believe in any of those unexplainable things. And she found it hard to believe that some entity like that existed in the house. She has never seen any of the sort in all her years as a caretaker in the house. So she suggested that Junsu call Yunho. But from what she had seen, the conversation didn’t end up that well. A frown formed on her forehead as she thought of some way to help out the young man with the sweetest smile she has ever seen.

 

***

 

Feeling his heart begin to race, he pushed open the wooden door slowly and stepped inside. He was expecting that any moment the ghost would appear in front of him. As much as he hated to admit, he was really scared. He didn’t know how to deal with these things. That was why he would leave first thing tomorrow. He didn’t want to stay at a place where he felt very disturbed.

 

Junsu gingerly approached his bed and nervously looked around the room. Grabbing his bag under the bed, he immediately shoved some of his personal things inside. He was like some fugitive running away. That was how he was feeling. But he didn’t dare look around anymore for fear that the unwanted apparition would again show himself. Junsu went to the door and flung it open hurriedly but a piece of paper fell down and landed on his feet. He eyed the paper suspiciously. He didn’t see where it fell from. The prickling sensation returned as he stared at the paper. Then his heart started to thump wildly. _‘No, not again!’_ His mind screamed. He really didn’t want to pick it up but something compelled him to do it. With unsteady hands, he picked up the piece of paper from the floor and read:

 

_‘Time is not enough_

_To fill the vastness of my soul._

_It cannot make me forget_

_My lost love, my only life._

_His smile I long to see,_

_His glance I want to have,_

_His love I yearn to own._

 

Junsu felt his cheeks heating up after he read the note. He knew that the note was for him and it came only from one person. He couldn’t understand why the ghost seemed to be fixated on him. What was more embarrassing was that the ghost seemed to be courting him. Last time he checked, he was very much a man with very manly appetites. He liked girls and he knew he didn’t swing that way. Whatever reason the ghost had for liking him, he didn’t want to know. Anger swelled in his chest, he didn’t know what he did to get this kind of attention. But it was an attention he didn’t want to have. And he wanted it to stop. Now.

 

He went inside the room and decided to talk to the ghost.

 

“Come out! I will not tolerate this. If you have something to say to me, say it now!” He shouted once he went inside his room again.

 

The crumpled note lay on the floor unnoticed as Junsu waited impatiently for the man to appear. Minutes ticked by but the man concerned seemed to decide not to show up; Junsu let out an irritated sigh and grabbed his bag again. He wasn’t able to lift it though because it was tugged by another person. Junsu looked down at where their hands met and he froze. The young man was there and was giving his bag a hard tug.

 

In sudden panic, he let go of the bag and just stared stupidly at the person in front of him. He saw the man smile at him and seemed to be enjoying his state of confusion. That made him annoyed; he momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be afraid of him.

 

“Hello my love! Going on a trip?” said the man, his voice lilting. Amusement was clearly written on his face.

 

“You!” Junsu shouted when he later found his voice. The man chuckled and dropped the bag at his feet. He faced Junsu and smiled at him.

 

Junsu noticed that the man had a dimple on his right cheek. He mentally shook his head. _‘What the heck! Why did I notice that? And why NOW, for god’s sake!’_ Junsu’s head screamed.

 

“Yes, it is me.” Yoochun continued,  “But I am hurt; you don’t seem to remember my name, my love.” The man stepped forward and Junsu took a step back. He was even more real this time than the last time he saw him. Junsu could even see the man’s gleaming black hair. He could see every detail; from his black dress suit to his polished leather shoes. The ghost looked like he would be modeling for some magazine. And he was not unpleasing to the eyes.

 

_“You’re doing it again Junsu! Stop admiring his looks. What’s wrong with you?”_ He felt embarrassed that he was behaving this way, he was not gay right? Junsu kept on stepping backward until he felt his calf hit the foot of the bed. He didn’t have an explanation why he thinks like this. He was supposed to be freaking out!

 

He struggled to remember what the man said. What did the ghost say? That he must know his name? How can he possibly know that? What was his name? No sooner had he asked himself the question, the name sprang from his mind.

 

“Y-Yoochun?” Junsu said, trying the sound of the name on his lips. “How did I know your name? It’s not possible.” He asked incredulously and stared at the man he now knows as Yoochun. He saw Yoochun smile and cock his head to the right.

 

“You really don’t remember?” Yoochun asked; at Junsu’s negative answer, his smile slowly vanished. It was replaced by a look of sadness that somehow made Junsu feel the same way, if that made any sense. “I didn’t expect that you would forget that easily. I will make you remember me. I will make you remember our love.” The determination was evident in Yoochun’s voice.

 

With those words, Junsu saw that Yoochun deliberately took a step forward. Before he could even react, he felt a strong grip on his wrist, another grip on his waist. His body started to feel lighter. Eyelids fluttering close, Junsu felt like he was floating. What came next was a swirling sensation in his head. The last thing he saw was Yoochun’s face leaning closer towards him.

 

***

Yunho listened to Mrs. Soo Young as she narrated what happened exactly to Junsu yesterday. In between her occasional sniffs and broken pleas to help his employee, Yunho had an idea about what she was speaking of. After Junsu’s call, he spoke to his mom to ask about the said ghost in the house. His mother seemed reluctant to say anything about it at first. What she knew was what she just heard from Yunho’s grandfather. But after much prodding, she relented to tell the story behind the young violinist. Suffice it to say that the information relayed to him made him go to La Luna right away to fetch Junsu. His conscience was eating him; why did he ever suggest that Junsu spend his vacation here? He knew that he wasn’t to blame too, how could he possibly have known? But he still felt responsible. He turned to his two companions expectantly after reassuring Mrs. Soo Young that they would help Junsu.

 

“What have you seen? Is he here?” Yunho asked the taller of the two men. The other man was busy meditating in one corner.

 

The tall guy, Changmin, spoke. “He’s here. His presence is really strong Yunho-sshi. I think he never really left the place even after he died.” Changmin continued to look around the house. They were in the living room then.

 

Yunho was not surprised; his mother had warned him of this. “So what should we do? How do we get rid of this ghost?” he asked to the both of them, his voice was firm. His face was set with determination.

 

If Junsu could see him now, he would laugh his face off. Junsu knew that he didn’t believe in things like ghosts. Yunho immediately regretted what he said about the Ghostbusters when Junsu called him earlier. The two guys he had with him were his version of the Ghostbusters. They were what they call spirit questors; at least that was what he heard them call themselves.

 

 Jaejoong, the shorter of the two guys with a very mysterious aura spoke for the first time. “Yoochun doesn’t want to leave without Junsu. He is very determined to take your friend with him.”

Yunho shot him a look. “That’s his name? Yoochun? Well, he can’t do that. That’s why we’re here. You guys will help me get rid of this Yoochun character.”

 

Jaejoong shook his head, “You don’t understand; we are late. At this moment, Yoochun has already started to convince Junsu to come with him. If Junsu gets convinced, he won’t be coming back.”

 

“Junsu is not going anywhere. We will stop this nonsense now!”

 

“Yunho-sshi, have you been in love before?” Changmin softly asked. Yunho turned and looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

 

Yunho chuckled dryly, “That is one of the cheesiest questions I’ve heard in a long time. What has that got to do with Junsu?” He was running out of patience with all this talk.

 

Jaejoong explained, “The ghost we’re dealing with was in love with Junsu before he died. I think he’s _still_ in love with him. He also felt hurt because of some betrayal he experienced. These feelings are not to be taken lightly. It is what makes ghosts or other entities really strong. We have to be careful.” Jaejoong spared one look at Yunho.

 

Yunho was incredulous, “How can a ghost love my friend? He doesn’t even know Junsu before he came here!”

 

“Perhaps we can ask him himself.” Changmin offered. His tone smug.

 

“No! You have to do something-!” Yunho looked at the both of them desperately. The two men seemed to be indecisive. The decision making was torn away from their grip however as the air around them grew noticeably cold. All of them heard a faint sound at first, and then it grew louder. It was the sound of the violin playing. Yunho looked around but found no one who would be playing the instrument. Now he knew what Junsu was talking about. Jaejoong was the first to speak and break from the trance.

 

“Look! There they are!” Everyone’s eyes followed where Jaejoong pointed and saw an apparition of sorts. Mrs. Soo Young screamed and clung to Yunho desperately. There in the middle of room emerged figures. They were kind of hazy but they were moving as if they belong to the present time. The whole house was shrouded with heavy air. The present form of the house seemed to have disappeared, in its place; another structure of the house was instead seen. Then the figures became clearer and clearer and they knew that what they were seeing was a glimpse of the past.

 

***

 

Junsu saw the figures slowly emerge from the haze. He struggled to keep still through the pounding of his heart. He tried to move but he couldn’t. His body felt heavy. Yoochun was there beside him but he was not looking at him. They were just standing there; eyes trained on the apparition before them. Junsu didn’t have any choice but to watch. It was like watching himself on video. Only, this video went missing and somehow he forgot that he ever made this.

 

He saw ‘himself’ approach Yoochun slowly who was then hunched over a desk. Yoochun seemed to be writing something. From what he could see, he was writing on a music sheet. ‘Junsu’ went to Yoochun and to his utter surprise, leaned down and gave the musician a kiss on the lips.

 

Yoochun turned to Junsu to look at his reaction. Junsu just stared at him in shock, his eyes round like saucers. Did _he_ just kiss Yoochun? The violinist’s eyes challenged him to dispute it. Junsu opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he could think of nothing to say. What really shocked him more was how he felt when he saw ‘himself’ kiss Yoochun. He felt the man’s lips! It was as if he kissed Yoochun at that moment too. _‘Did Yoochun perform magic on me?’_ Junsu asked himself.

 

Flustered, Junsu could only gape at Yoochun. He knew his cheeks were very red now with embarrassment, but Yoochun seemed oblivious to his discomfort.

 

“I will show you what we had, Junsu. Or what we can _still_ have. You have to watch carefully.” Yoochun’s voice reached Junsu’s ears without speaking. “After this, we will be together again. Forever.” He made a move as if to touch him but stopped. Yoochun let his hand drop to his side.

 

Junsu shook his head to say no, but his heart was starting to feel differently. He somehow knew that this man was telling the truth. Forcing his eyes away from Yoochun, Junsu watched his past. He knew that it was a past love his heart is clearly beginning to acknowledge.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Violin (3 rd part)**

**Author:** ellaine_mae

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Genre:** Romance; drama; tragedy

 **Pairing:** YooSu

**Length: 4 parts**

**Summary:** Junsu needed a break and Yunho just provided him an opportunity to do it. His vacation started well but then took a really mysterious turn when he first heard the sound of the violin.

 

A/N: Another chapter up. I am still not sure about this; I think it’s too dramatic. Utter fail. That’s what I get from watching too many soaps. Well, anyway, here it is. Next chapter will be the last. ^^ 

 

**Violin**

 

_(A sign of betrayal)_

 

_Yoochun saw the two figures below his window move. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw them part ways. Their meeting seeming like a tryst for Yoochun. A familiar shadow stood still and looked up. It was as if he knew Yoochun was there watching him. Yoochun immediately moved away from the window and seated himself behind his desk littered with music scores and sheets. He heard the door to his room open and soft footfalls reached his ears. He knew who it was but he didn’t look up, he pretended that he was writing._

 

_“What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.” Junsu asked his boyfriend after giving him a light kiss on the lips. Yoochun just smiled at him but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Junsu didn’t notice and proceeded to sit on Yoochun’s lap to cuddle. His lover immediately snaked a hand around his waist but went back to writing._

 

_“I’m finishing a song for you.” Yoochun stole a kiss from a pouting Junsu._

 

_“What song is that?” Junsu asked and peeked at Yoochun’s notes. “La Luna? Is this Spanish? That sounds different from what you make.” His angelic voice reached Yoochun._

 

_Yoochun stopped writing and faced his lover. “This is our song. I especially made this for us. I promise you I’ll finish it before we go to Seoul. I will play it for you once I’ve finished it. Just wait for me and we’ll sleep afterwards, alright?”_

 

_Junsu just looked at Yoochun silently. Yoochun smiled then continued writing notes on his music sheets. Unaware that his boyfriend was quietly studying him, Junsu frowned. This wasn’t lost to Yoochun. In his mind, the scene he saw earlier below his window kept on creeping back. He knew that it was wrong of him to be jealous of his lover and his handler, Yunho, but he couldn’t help it. Not if he could see them talking almost always secretly. It unsettled his mind that his lover has found an interest in his long time friend. He had an inkling that his friend and Junsu would make him leave for France. He had an invitation there to join the world’s most prestigious group and perform in the Conservatory. They said he could also see Nicolo Paganini there. He also had a chance to be under the tutelage of the famous violinist. Not every violinist was ever invited to perform in the Conservatory. It was one of his dreams and with them each being realized, he should have been happy. He was very excited of course, not all musicians get to see and meet the great maestro. But his heart was torn between love and jealousy. Should he go and leave Junsu with Yunho or should he just stay and watch his lover and his friend get closer to each other? Both options were very distasteful to him. Just thinking about it made his heart feel awfully constricted. It made him really irritated and worried at the same time, which was not supposed to happen during his much sought after break._

 

_Yoochun was one of the most famous violinists in the music world at that time. He has performed with well-known names in the music scene and some accolades from French, Italian and Russian composers were also thrown his way. Some even insisted to have collaboration with him. Yoochun was considered a young genius in music at that time. A formidable violinist who could be put in the ranks of the world’s best. His rifts and style could rival any up-and-coming musician of his time. With his great talent, his native country and the world were very lucky to have honed such genius. For a time, Yoochun enjoyed it and basked in the limelight but loneliness and homesickness started to creep into his system. It grew and grew until he knew he had to stop. He wanted to stay away from the busy and demanding world of music. So he went to his home country before he could do damage on his reputation. He bought a house in the countryside and prepared to rest._

 

_No sooner had he settled in his new found property in the countryside, a new distraction by the name of Kim Junsu appeared. That time, Junsu was struggling to get a job. He didn’t know anyone and was referred to Yoochun by a friend. He said he was willing to do any job. So Yoochun hired him as a personal assistant. After that, Yoochun’s friend admitted that Junsu really wanted to work for him to get closer to the musician. It was just a very pleasant setup for Yoochun, for both of them had already been attracted to each other the minute they set eyes on each other. It was not long when they had a relationship. Yoochun could not have been luckier to have Junsu. He was caring, kind, and very loving. Yoochun always mentioned that he could not ask for anything more as long as Junsu was with him._

 

_But Korea back then was very stifling for the young couple. Homosexuality was very much taboo and they found themselves being very careful and secretive. They didn’t want to be judged because of it. They knew that if the secret comes out, Yoochun’s career would be jeopardized. Yoochun himself said that he was not ashamed of loving Junsu. He could come out to the world just to admit this love. Damn his career and every one else. But Junsu knew that he did care about his career. Yoochun’s handler and friend had warned him of this too. Korea was not very tolerant of such relationships, so they kept the secret to themselves. One gossip could cost Yoochun everything that he had worked hard for. So only Yunho knew that a relationship had started between them._

 

_Yoochun noticed that something was bothering his boyfriend a few weeks after the invitation for the performance came. He wanted to know badly what it was that was bothering him but he was afraid that Junsu would mention something about Yunho. He would kill Yunho if he takes Junsu away from him. Even if that someone had been with him for a long time. He would never allow anyone to take Junsu away from him. That was what he silently vowed before he heard Junsu speak softly._

 

_“Yoochun-ah…” he started then stopped. A slight pause and Yoochun fought the urge to look at his boyfriend’s face. Junsu’s hesitation only served to fuel his jealousy more. It made Yoochun think that Junsu was having a hard time convincing him to leave. That pause was everything that Yoochun was afraid of.  It helped Yoochun to make his decision._

 

_“Are you going to worry yourself to death over that question?” Yoochun asked without lifting his head. Junsu glanced at Yoochun sideways. “Don’t worry my love; I will not go to France. I won’t leave you.”_

 

_A hand tightened on Junsu’s waist. Junsu bowed his head._

 

_“Yoochun-ah, you must go…“he started again. Yoochun felt his heart break into pieces. Why was Junsu willing to let him go when Yoochun himself couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him even for a second?_

_He looked hard at Junsu, he wanted to see his lover’s face but his head was still bowed. Then Junsu got up from his lap and moved away from him. He didn’t say anything but just followed him with his eyes._

 

_“Why are you asking me to go? Don’t you want me to stay with you?” Yoochun masked his anger with his soft words. Junsu closed his eyes and Yoochun thought he saw a pained expression on his face. Yoochun felt a constriction near his heart._

 

_A sigh was heard; “I want you to stay here Yoochun…I always want to be with you.”_

 

_‘You’re lying! You want to be with Yunho.’ Yoochun’s mind screamed but he said nothing._

 

_“But Yoochun-ah, you need to go. This is your dream. You told me that. I don’t want to be a hindrance. Yunho-sshi said that he would take care of you so I’m not worried. You must go. I’ll be waiting here for you.” Junsu softly said._

 

_Yoochun tried to calm himself. He knew that what he was thinking couldn’t be true. But one look at Junsu’s worried frown made his doubts resurface. ‘Was he worried that he won’t be able to make me leave? Is this what they had planned behind my back?’ his mind screamed. A fresh wave of anger was building slowly in his chest. Without a warning, Yoochun shot up from his seat and took long strides; in no time at all was at Junsu’s side. He took Junsu’s shoulders and shook him hard. Junsu’s eyes showed his surprise. Yoochun’s fingers bit on his skin._

 

_“You want me to leave? You want me to go to France? Is that what you want Junsu? Answer me!”_

 

_At Yoochun’s shout, Junsu flinched. He hadn’t seen this side of Yoochun before. He answered tentatively, “Y-Yes, I want you to go Yoochun-Ah! No!” he screamed._

 

_The sound not unlike that of a fist hitting a wall was heard through the house. All those who heard it stopped and exchanged worried glances. They knew that something bad was happening in the master’s bedroom but they dared not go in for fear of the consequences. Another crash was followed by another. The helpers couldn’t do anything but cringe. Cries of ‘Please stop!’ were heard coming form the room.  A dark foreboding was felt in the entire house._

 

_Junsu didn’t know when the terrifying minutes ended. Tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. He didn’t know how he got away from Yoochun. He only knew that he was very scared. One minute Yoochun was holding his shoulders and the next thing he knew, a hand was poised in the air to hit him. He closed his eyes in reflex but he didn’t feel the stinging pain. Instead he heard Yoochun slam his fist in the wall behind him. After that, Yoochun started smashing everything in their room. He knew Yoochun did intend to hurt him but at the last minute he was able to stop himself. But it didn’t erase the fact that Yoochun had wanted to hurt him and Junsu didn’t know why. Those were the most horrifying minutes in Junsu’s life._

 

_With harsh breaths, Yoochun slowly felt his mind snap into reality. His gaze wandered in the room and saw what he did. Bits and pieces of broken glass were strewn on the floor. Pieces of furniture were cracked. Some were irreparable. A dull ache seemed to be coming from his hands; he looked down and saw that both of them were bloodied. But he could barely feel the pain. As if waking from a dream, Yoochun’s gaze drifted to a corner where Junsu was huddled, he was still crying. He saw that his lover was looking up at him with fearful eyes. Upon seeing that sight, his anger seemed to slowly melt away. Yoochun cursed himself softly. He didn’t want to scare Junsu._

_“Junsu-ah…I’m sorry.” Yoochun stepped forward to get to where Junsu was huddled. But the latter moved quickly away from his grasp. He stood up and moved away from him as far as possible. He was still crying._

 

_Yoochun tried again, “Please, Junsu…I was just angry. I’m sorry, this won’t happen again. I promise.” His voice all soft._

 

_“W-Why did you do that?” came Junsu’s small hoarse voice. His eyes still wary. Yoochun wanted to die right there for scaring Junsu away from him._

 

_He tried to explain, “I-I don’t know. I just...felt really angry. I don’t want to leave you, Junsu.” He couldn’t say that he was angry because Junsu and Yunho were having an affair behind his back. He wouldn’t tell Junsu that he knew about it. He would go on as if he didn’t know anything. That was how he loves Junsu._

 

_He attempted to go near Junsu again this time the latter didn’t move away. Yoochun took this as a sign and reached Junsu’s side. Yoochun wiped his tears away. He could still feel Junsu flinch at his touch and a wave of disgust went through him._

 

_“I-I was s-so scared Yoochun. Please don’t do that again. Please…” Junsu’s voice came muffled as he snuggled into Yoochun’s shoulder._

 

_Junsu wanted to move away from him, he knew. This was the first time he had done this. Never had he shown anything violent towards the smaller man. Yoochun was immediately willing to make amends. He knew he would be damning himself after this but he couldn’t make his love cry again because of him. With a heavy heart, he said the words that sealed their fate._

 

_“I will go to France. I will play with all my heart for those people,” He looked down at the tear-stained face of his lover. Yoochun swore softly and couldn’t help but place a kiss on Junsu’s lips. “But while I play, my heart will be here with you. Remember that. You have to fulfill your promise to wait for me. Promise me?”_

 

_Junsu nodded his head slowly and Yoochun had to suppress a sigh as he felt a kiss land on his lips again. It was the last kiss they shared before Yoochun left for France._

_In France, Yoochun gave his all; it was like what he had promised to Junsu. All his performances were praised and applauded. His stature in the music world grew. But these, Yoochun found were becoming more and more meaningless for him. Whenever he stood on stage, the minute he lifted his hand to play, all he could think of was Junsu. His playful eyes, his eager smiles, his innocent glances. Yoochun couldn’t think of anything much. His entire being just wanted to go back to Korea so he could see his love once again. He couldn’t wait to have Junsu in his arms again._

 

_The time when he was about to go home, Yoochun felt so happy that he even threw a party to some of his friends and acquaintances. They all saw his excitement to go back to his home country. They all thought that a beautiful woman was waiting for him there. When they asked when he would show her off, he just laughed merrily while downing a glass of the finest champagne. They wouldn’t know that it was not a woman but a man with the most loving character was waiting for him. It was something he was sure that these people didn’t have to go home to. Yoochun felt all the more fortunate and very eager to sail home._

 

_The moment he stepped into their house in Korea, he immediately looked for that familiar face. The face that lit his dark nights and turned his days into wonderful images of happiness. He was expecting that Junsu would be waiting for him like he promised. But he didn’t see him. A few helpers were around and he asked the whereabouts of Junsu. All of them looked scared as they stuttered a reply. Their answers didn’t match with each other. That was when Yoochun felt something was definitely amiss._

 

_He went another part of their house, to where their bedroom was. With much force, he opened the door but found it empty. A loud thumping from his heart registered in his brain. He slowly went to their wardrobe and found it empty save for his own clothing. Blood rushed to his head as he frantically searched for all of Junsu’s things. All he saw was complete nothingness. Yunho chose that time to come in the room. He found Yoochun staring stupidly at an empty set of drawers._

 

_“What are you doing Yoochun-ah? Where is Junsu-sshi?”_

_Yoochun turned to him and Yunho was surprised at the intensity he saw there. It was something Yunho hadn’t seen before. It was like looking at another person entirely. Even his voice when he spoke was different._

 

_“You tell me Yunho. Where is Junsu? Did you tell him to leave the house the moment I sailed off for France?”_

 

_“What are you talking about? I don’t know where he is-“Yunho started to back away as Yoochun menacingly glared at him._

 

_“The hell you don’t! I saw you with him that night. I saw the two of you talking. I know you had a plan to take him away from me. Admit it!” Yoochun made a grab for Yunho but the latter was very quick, he ducked and was able to move away from Yoochun’s grasp._

 

_“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! What is this about a plan? I don’t know anything about it.” Yunho babbled._

_Yoochun still moved forward until he had Yunho cornered. “You’re a liar! You want Junsu for yourself. The minute I turned my back you convinced him to go away. Tell me it’s true!” Yoochun’s anger was building as he shouted the words._

 

_A short sarcastic laugh was heard from Yunho, “So what if that’s true? It’s not as if he was something to look at. He was just a poor boy you picked and decided you fancy. You’ll see someone else. Go find yourself another boy whore.”_

 

_A fist connected with Yunho’s jaw. Another blow was dealt but Yunho was able to duck. He twisted to get away from where he was cornered. Yoochun grabbed him by an arm to turn him again and a hard blow landed on Yunho’s stomach. Yunho doubled over in pain. Yoochun continued his attack and set another jab on Yunho’s left cheek. That sent the man on the floor. Yunho’s shock was evident on his face as he looked at Yoochun. The man was breathing harshly, the blood lust still in his eyes._

_“Don’t say that about Junsu, you hear me! I love him! Now-“Yoochun proceeded to grab Yunho by the collar, “-where is he?”_

 

_“I-I will tell you! I’ll talk! Just don’t hit me again!”_

 

_Yoochun let go of him and watched with labored breathing as Yunho pulled a crumpled letter from his jacket pocket. He handed Yoochun the envelope. He hurriedly ripped the paper and saw music sheets inside. As he scanned the contents, Yoochun noticed that this was the song he was working on the night before he left for France. He hadn’t finished it because he didn’t have the time, but in the music sheet, the whole song was written down. Junsu finished their song. Yoochun’s eyes started to blur with tears of despair. ‘Where are you?’ his mind asked. Yoochun stared at Yunho who was still catching his breath on the floor._

 

_“How did you get this? Did he give this to you?” Yoochun hurriedly asked._

 

_“I’m sorry Yoochun-ah. I knew that he would never forgive me if you didn’t go to France. I told him that night before you left that it was important for your career. He was very willing to help me convince you to leave.” Yunho explained._

 

_“I know, he really wanted me to go.”_

 

_“That was why he said that he would wait for you. I don’t know what happened to him. After handing me that song he finished, he went away. I stopped him but of course he was very adamant to leave.” Yunho was sitting up now, his profile to Yoochun._

 

_“Why did he leave?” the question was asked softly as if he was afraid of learning the reason._

 

_“I’m sorry Yoochun-ah. But after I asked some people of his whereabouts, I found him in a man’s house. It seemed that he was very close with that person. I didn’t manage to ask him why he left but I guess that was reason enough. He found another lover. I didn’t tell you because I know you’ll be distracted from the performance-” Yunho saw Yoochun’s pained expression. Anguish was clearly written on his face._

 

_“No! He loves me. He does Yunho! I don’t believe that he has another lover. I just don’t believe it!” His mind was screaming that it was not true. But why did Junsu leave after he did? He promised that he would wait. He could never back away from his promise, couldn’t he? It was very impossible in Yoochun’s mind but the facts said otherwise. He knew he had to know the truth._

 

_“There’s more Yoochun-ah. I know you’ll be surprised but I think you have to know if you plan to go and look for him. You won’t see him anymore.”_

 

_Yoochun sharply turned to Yunho, “What do you mean? Did something happen to him?”_

 

_“He’s gone Yoochun. Shortly after he moved away and lived with another man, he died in a street fight. It was an unfortunate event. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Before anything could be done, he was gone. I’m truly sorry Yoochun-ah.”_

 

_Yoochun didn’t know what to feel after that last information was given to him. How did this happen? Why did he have to leave in the first place? How can their love be as weak as this? Yoochun was so sure that Junsu loved him. He was so sure that he was Junsu’s life. How can a mere grasp of a dream cost him this much? Yoochun felt his heart aching from his loss. He wasn’t aware that he had started crying. His eyes blurred with his tears. With a choked sob, he remembered everything that he had shared with Junsu. Every time that they spent together was priceless to him. But in a blink of an eye, they were all gone. Who was he kidding? He had nothing now. He lost a dream, he lost a love, he lost everything. He knew that he would never forgive Junsu for running off with another man. But what he was also sure of was until now, as his heart was breaking into pieces with Junsu’s betrayal, he still loved Junsu. Yoochun was now sobbing loudly, tears flowed freely as he cried his sadness. He knew he would always love Kim Junsu. He would always will. Nothing could change that._

 

_A few days after Park Yoochun came home from France, he was found lifeless in his house. A letter was left on his bedside table. It was a love poem. A poem full of his anguish and yearning for his lost love. It was a poem of promise that he would eventually find a way for them to be together again. That was the poem that Junsu read from a piece of paper that landed at his feet the day he attempted to leave._

 

_***_

            Junsu wasn’t aware that he was crying as he saw Yoochun’s lifeless body from his memory. His eyes never once shifted from the apparition before him. The moment he saw the events unfold before his eyes; his heart recognized Yoochun’s love. He had lived that life before. He was sure of it. What he felt for Yoochun at that time in the past resurfaced. Opening his heart with an overflowing of emotions. Once again, he felt the worry he had felt when Yoochun decided against going to the performance. Once again, he experienced the happiness he felt whenever he was with Yoochun. And once again, he experienced the love that they shared together. Junsu was so overwhelmed with emotions that he didn’t notice Yoochun move towards him. He looked up into his teary eyes and saw that their love for each other was still there. He was true to his word; he still loved Junsu until now. Yoochun smiled a little as he looked down on his lover. He knew that Junsu remembered the life they had before.

 

            “Junsu-ah…I am still here to love you. I promised you that will be together again. I don’t care if you don’t love me enough. My love for you will be enough for us. I love you.” Yoochun’s soft words were laced with sincerity. Junsu knew that he was telling the truth. His heart knew that Yoochun indeed loved him still. Because of that, a yearning as deep as their sadness appeared in Junsu’s heart. He willingly submitted to the feelings crashing in his chest and smiled radiantly at Yoochun.

 

            “I love you too, Yoochun-ah.” Junsu said. His heart full of emotions for this man.

 

            With their hearts once again attuned to each other’s music, the lovers made another promise with a kiss. It was a kiss that was bittersweet and tender. A kiss to soothe hurting hearts and confused emotions. With that single kiss, Yoochun again tasted the fleeting happiness that was snatched away from him in his previous life. With that kiss, Junsu relived how he was cherished and loved by this man. They were again whole after a long time.  

 

            In the midst of all the seemingly perfect reunion of lost lovers came a voice so strong. It was enough to bolt Junsu out of the bliss he was feeling. He knew that voice. It was Yunho.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Violin (4 th part)**

**Author:** ellaine_mae

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Genre:** Romance; drama; tragedy

 **Pairing:** YooSu

**Length: 4 parts**

**Summary:** Junsu needed a break and Yunho just provided him an opportunity to do it. His vacation started well but then took a really mysterious turn when he first heard the sound of the violin.

 

A/N: Finally! This is the fourth and last part of the series. Thanks for all the good comments that you gave me. Alright, this is not a speech so I’ll keep it short. kkkk

 

Please wait for my other fics, I will definitely write more. Well, here it is. Enjoy! ~_~

 

**Violin**

 

                “Junsu-ah! Junsu-ah! Wake up! You have to wake up!” Yunho shouted at the top of his lungs. He was very much agitated that Junsu seemed willing to be swept away by a fancy story. A fancy story of a ghost! He could not let that happen. When he saw Yoochun take Junsu in his arms he immediately strode forward to save Junsu. But the two seemed to be protected with some force they could not see. Yunho ordered Changmin and Jaejoong to perform a spell, a rite, just something! To awaken Junsu. To shake off the magic that Yoochun seemed to have enveloped Junsu in.

 

The two spirit questors said they were doing their best but no amount of rites or spells worked. Yunho was getting desperate. He was there to save his friend but it seemed that there was nothing he could do. But he had to try. So he shouted. He shouted until he saw a flicker of awareness creep into Junsu again.

 

He saw Junsu’s eyes roam around his surroundings. The moment he spotted Yunho however was when Yoochun intervened. He too saw Yunho in the sea of faces before them. The change in Yoochun was immediate. From tender and loving to fierce and unforgiving. Yunho knew that it was because of what his ancestor had done to the lovers. When he knew it from his mother, Yunho was shocked too. He didn’t know that his great ancestor was scheming. The following generations of the Jung family most definitely was nothing like him. His grandfather clearly did a good job with his dad. And Yunho would like to think that he was not bad either. But Yoochun certainly didn’t know that. For him, he was still the Yunho that he knew from the past. He was definitely not surprised when he heard Yoochun’s voice address him.

 

“You! Jung Yunho! How dare you step inside my house. You are not welcome here. Get out!” It was full of menace. Yunho had to fight the urge to wince. When he turned to his companions, he knew that they didn’t hear the voice.

 

Yunho was a bit taken aback by that fact but Jung Yunho was a lawyer by profession. He would certainly not be beaten by a wisp of air that could talk and glare.

 

                “I have a right to be here. This is my house. If I want to enter it, I will!”

 

                A gust of wind was suddenly felt. Everyone was touched by the coldness. Yunho was suddenly worried more for his friend. He had to do something or else Junsu would suffer the consequences of his actions.

 

                He then saw Junsu reach out and touch Yoochun’s cheek. The latter gave his full attention to his lover. Yunho saw them speaking but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Then suddenly another apparition became visible. This time Yunho knew that whatever questions they had in mind would be clearly answered. It was obviously Junsu’s explanation of what happened to him that one fateful night in the past. The night when he was lost to Yoochun forever.

 

_***_

 

_The night before Yoochun would leave; Junsu was bracing himself for what he would say to his lover. He knew what it was that he needed to do but he was afraid of what would happen. He lovingly stroked Yoochun’s soft hair as he worked on the music sheets in front of him._

 

_Junsu didn’t like it that Yoochun was working late again. He needed to take a break that was why Yoochun came to Korea. Of course Yoochun said he didn’t care, he was prepared to leave everything for Junsu. But Junsu cared. He knew that music was Yoochun’s passion. Without it, the man was nothing._

 

_Yoochun’s handler told Junsu as much when the former asked for the latter’s opinion on the star violinist’s plan to not go to the Conservatory but to quit._

 

_“I trust that you would put some sense into him Junsu-sshi. He simply just cannot jeopardize his future like this.” The tall man that was Yoochun’s handler said. His beautiful brown eyes pleading with Junsu. He might sound and look civil in the outside but Junsu knew better. The man hated him. He hated Junsu for making Yoochun ever think of quitting. He hated Junsu for making Yoochun fall in love with him. And Junsu knew for a fact that the man hated homosexuals._

 

_“I will try my best Yunho-sshi. I will talk to him so he’ll perform with the French orchestra.” Junsu said softly._

 

_Yunho looked closely at him, as if making sure that he was saying the truth. “I will count on you Junsu-sshi; this event is the most important thing to happen to him. He will be more famous if people like his performance.”_

 

_Nodding, Junsu turned to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Yoochun-sshi had better be in France in the next two weeks, or he would seriously be in trouble. The industry will be very disappointed if they ever learn of his ‘secret’, “Junsu looked at the man, surprise clearly written on his face. “I take it that you understand my meaning?” at his affirmative nod, the man let him go and went away. He didn’t know that it was this scene that made Yoochun think that Yunho and he had a relationship. The other times that Yunho talked to Junsu were just to ask questions about Yoochun. Although sometimes, Junsu had to admit that on other occasions, Yunho had strongly expressed his displeasure about their relationship. He just kept all these to himself because he didn’t want Yoochun to worry. And he knew that the two men were friends. He didn’t want to be the reason for them to end their friendship._

 

_Junsu worriedly bit his lower lip as he looked at Yoochun’s bent form. He had to tell him now, but how-_

 

_“Are you going to worry yourself to death over that question?” Yoochun asked without lifting his head. Junsu glanced at Yoochun sideways. “Don’t worry my love, I will not go. I won’t leave you.”_

 

_A hand tightened on Junsu’s waist. He bowed his head to hide his indecision. “Yoochun-ah, you must go-“he started. He must convince Yoochun to go away. He had to leave because it was also for his future._

 

_Junsu was really at a loss how to convince his lover so he stood up to clear his head. Then he heard Yoochun ask, “Why are you asking me to go? Don’t you want me to stay with you?” Junsu closed his eyes, this was really getting more and more difficult._

 

_He tried again, “But Yoochun-ah, you need to go. This is your dream. You told me that. I don’t want to be a hindrance. Yunho-sshi said that he would take care of you so I’m not worried. You must go.” His heart ached when he said those words. He couldn’t really imagine Yoochun far away from him. He knew that his heart would break when the man leaves. But he didn’t let his worries show on his face. Instead, his voice was steady, like he was very sure of what he was saying._

 

_But Junsu didn’t think that what he said would be fatal. He saw Yoochun get up from his chair then all of a sudden and shouted, and then he was being shaken so hard; he thought his head would snap from the force. He tried to resist Yoochun but he was very strong that time. When he saw a fist flying towards him, he closed his eyes screamed. He really thought that Yoochun would beat him to death. But a crash and another crash followed. When he opened his eyes, Yoochun was destroying everything in sight. He was so scared. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend act this way before. He didn’t know what to do. Junsu pleaded with him to stop but that only angered Yoochun more. He didn’t really have an idea on how to stop Yoochun so he just huddled himself in a corner; tears of fear and worry running down his cheeks._

 

_After what seemed to be an eternity to Junsu, Yoochun finally stopped. When his boyfriend asked for his forgiveness, even if he didn’t know why he behaved that way, he forgave him. He didn’t ask any questions. That was how much he loved Yoochun. After he left, Junsu didn’t know what to do with his time. He was always wishing for Yoochun to return soon. He was selfish, he knew and that was what Yunho told him too._

 

_Yunho said that Junsu was a hindrance to Yoochun’s career. He said that Yoochun could have left earlier but he was worried to leave Junsu alone. The time that Yoochun took for granted because of him cost him a number of really momentous career advancements. Yoochun, he said, could have been the first ever Korean artist that went on a grand tour across the world. He could have been considered one of the maestros that could rival Italy’s Nicolo Paganini and others. Junsu could still remember what Yunho told him before they sailed for France._

 

_“Yoochun-ah is destined for greatness Junsu-sshi, you know that. You also know that he cannot stay in one place for a long time, right?”_

 

_Junsu nodded while looking unsure. He knew that Yunho would ask something from him again. But he was not sure what it was. Right now, he had to ease his worries. “Can you please take care of Yoochun when you’re in France? He is very sensitive to temperatures so you have to be sure to keep him warm. He doesn’t use blankets even in winter, he said he likes the cold. But he always has the sniffles, so tell him to use this.” He took out a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Yunho. The man just looked at it like it was dirt and didn’t extend his hand to accept it. Instead, Yunho said something that changed Junsu’s actions._

 

_“Junsu-sshi, are you listening to me? I said that Yoochun-ah really needs this. He cannot jeopardize his career anymore because he’s worrying for you. Do you understand?” Yunho’s voice was edged with desperation. Junsu felt that Yunho did care about Yoochun as a friend, so when he looked at Yunho’s face, he knew what he was going to ask of him, but still voiced it anyway._

 

_“What do you like me to do Yunho-sshi?” He said softly._

 

_Yunho sighed, “Leave him. You know you have to. You have to leave before he returns.”_

 

_Junsu just stared at Yunho, he knew that the other man would say that. But the truth still hurt. He didn’t want to leave Yoochun but he had to. And that was what makes his heart bleed. Instead of saying something, Junsu just nodded. He clearly understood. He would leave._

 

_The night that Yoochun set for France, Junsu was packing his bags. He did this hurriedly because he was afraid that if he lingered in the house, something would call out to him to stay. So without looking back, he filled his bags with his clothes and other stuff. He made sure not one trace of him would be left. He knew it would be a shock to Yoochun but he had to do it. He had to be strong for Yoochun._

 

_With one last look at his surroundings, he opened the door of their bedroom and slowly closed it. He leaned his head on the wooden panel momentarily before a sudden insisting urge made him open it again. Junsu was not sure what made him open the door again but when he did, his eyes focused on the music sheets on Yoochun’s desk. He remembered it was the song Yoochun was working on the night they had a fight. Picking up some crumpled sheets, he scanned the lyrics and the notes and played them in his mind. It was beautiful, it was perfect. He remembered his lover said that this was his song for the two of them, but he didn’t get to finish it. Probably because Yoochun thought he would be doing it when he returned from France. But Junsu knew that would not happen. Junsu felt his eyes pricked by tears. As the melody of Yoochun’s song enveloped him, Junsu thought that he could not leave without taking this with him. He just had to finish it. That was the only thing he could do for Yoochun. He would finish it then tell him to play it for him someday. So he took it along with the memories he had with his lover. Junsu knew that that was the only thing he was allowed to take._

 

_He left the house and went to live with his friend in the countryside. This friend helped him get the job in Yoochun’s place too. So he was very comfortable with him. He didn’t think of anything else but the song. Junsu just wanted to get the song done. Once he finished the song, he immediately gave it to Yunho’s assistant. He specifically said that he wanted Yoochun to have it, he trusted Yunho with it. The man did as he promised and delivered the song to Yoochun. But only after a tragedy has befallen him._

 

_That particular day, Junsu was really feeling down. For months, he stayed with his friend and busied himself with work, but all his efforts didn’t let him forget the one true man that he loved. Junsu desperately wanted to see Yoochun again. He knew that he would be back in a few weeks. Suddenly, the need to see him once again overrode reason. He knew he could not let himself be seen. Because once he did that, he would never say goodbye. So he stopped himself but in the process, he became very depressed. He was missing Yoochun so much. He had been gone for almost four months now, and Junsu had started feeling helpless. Desperation clutched at his soul. He wanted so much to be free of restrictions. He didn’t want to think of the consequences of their secret relationship being known anymore. He just wanted to be with Yoochun again. So Junsu said goodbye to his friend and set out to go back to the mansion._

 

_On the way to the mansion, a small market would be passed. It was such small market but people still flocked there because of the wondrous amount of gossip they could catch there. Junsu and Yoochun often went there to have their share of gossip. But today Junsu didn’t really mind their talk. Until he heard a middle aged woman show them a piece of paper. She said that this was news from France. At that word, Junsu’s curiosity took hold of him. Suddenly, he wanted to know what the news was about. His heart started thumping wildly. He missed the man so much that he wanted to learn everything about him. And so without really meaning to, Junsu found himself being held by the woman’s talk._

 

_“This is what happened last month. The French Conservatory held its series of performances. It was said that a lot of people went to the event. These people were very rich! I tell you!” The audience was entranced with the picture she depicted. Junsu was elated; he knew that Yoochun was there. He wanted to hear the rest of the news. The crowd began to murmur their opinions but they stopped when the center of the talk spoke again._

 

_“You are clearly waiting for news about our Park Yoochun, eh?” she asked the crowd teasingly. Her audience voiced their approval; Junsu nodded his head absent mindedly. He also wanted to hear the rest of the story._

_“Well, it said here,” she glanced at the paper she was holding, “the talented Mr. Park enthralled everyone with haunting melodies from his magical violin. They said that he was exceptional. He had a standing ovation and even the Queen of France praised his superb talent!” the woman continued on to describe the performances but Junsu was stuck with one thought. That was Yoochun finally getting his dream. He imagined Yoochun standing before the foreigners, all of them entranced with him. He knew how they must have felt, for he always felt it whenever he was with Yoochun. Junsu knew how magical each tone of the strings become when Yoochun started to play. How familiar he was with each lilt and strain of the tunes that Yoochun created. Yoochun playing was like experiencing how to be born again._

 

_A great wave of understanding pierced his heart. With Yoochun finally starting to realize his dreams, Junsu knew that his decision to go back was very selfish of him. He was sure that if Yoochun sees him, the latter would not want to leave again. He would quit music for him. Whatever Junsu said would fall unheeded once Yoochun made up his made about something. If that happened, his dream would not fully come true. Junsu knew that Yoochun didn’t mind it today but in the future, he would. And he would blame Junsu for letting him let go of his dreams. Junsu could not bear Yoochun to ever regret giving up his dreams just to love him. He could bear anything but Yoochun regretting ever loving him. Junsu then decided that he would not be a hindrance to his lover. He would definitely stay if he could, but he would not be happy to stay if it meant a sacrifice on Yoochun’s part._

 

_Dazed, Junsu started to pluck himself away from the crowd. He knew what he had to do. He would go back to his friend and explain his situation. He was sure he would understand. His mind said it, but his heart was breaking into pieces. This was the most difficult decision he had ever done in his life. But he was very willing to let go. If that entailed Yoochun’s happiness, he would gladly do it._

 

_So much was in Junsu’s thoughts that he didn’t notice that the crowd of people were not as lively anymore. The once bustling streets suddenly became too quiet. It was uncanny really, it was very uncanny that a burly man would suddenly make a grab for him from behind and push him against his chest. The said man was brandishing a knife, he was clearly a criminal and people were at his heels. Junsu knew that he could not get away from the man whatever force he used so he just stood helplessly as the negotiations proceeded around him. What also puzzled Junsu was he was not nervous at all. He even tried to talk to the man but he felt the tip of the knife prick the soft skin of his neck. Droplets of blood started oozing from the wound but he didn’t feel any pain. Suddenly, just like in slow motion, the crowd started to move in to corner the man. This was a great mistake because as the people sought to frighten him, the desperate man tried vainly to use Junsu as his shield, in the process, the hand holding the knife at Junsu’s neck slipped which severed his delicate nerves._

 

_At once, it was again a flurry of actions. Then Junsu could feel himself lying on the ground. People’s voices were around him. They were very concerned; they kept asking questions to him. His name, his address, he tried to speak but words seemed to have left him. They said that he had a serious wound, they would send him to the nearest hospital, but he knew it was for nothing. Unbidden tears started to streak down his cheeks. He didn’t hurt, he didn’t feel anything. He just knew one certain thing. He knew that today was the day he would die. That today was the last day he would think of Yoochun. That this day was his last time to wish that Yoochun kiss him one more time. He longed to hear Yoochun’s laugh, he wanted to see his smile, he wanted him to tease him again, he wanted to taste the joy of having him in his arms, he wanted to fall asleep and wake up in Yoochun’s arms. And lastly, he wanted, he really wished that he could have at least given Yoochun real happiness. With a sad sigh, Junsu’s eyes fluttered close. His last thoughts were that Yoochun would be hurt again because of him. And how he hated that. Junsu wished he could have at least said goodbye._

 

***

 

Right after Junsu’s story, Yoochun’s tears of loneliness, despair and anguish started to fall again. He was sorry that he ever doubted his only love. He was very sorry that he was not at Junsu’s side to protect him. He was not capable of trusting him when all Junsu had done was to selflessly offer himself to him. He didn’t deserve Junsu in the least. Yoochun was very sorry. Junsu smiled through his tears and allowed Yoochun to borrow his head in the crook of his neck.

 

“My beautiful Junsu. I’m so sorry for ever doubting you. I could never forgive myself. I was so selfish, I didn’t think of you…I’m so sorry-“ Yoochun’s voice was pleading.

 

“It doesn’t matter, my love. I love you. Everything is in the past now. We cleared everything up and now,” Junsu lifted Yoochun’s face and looked up. “-we can finally be together, my love.”

 

“I love you Kim Junsu.” Yoochun whispered softly.

 

“And I love you Park Yoochun, with all my heart.” Junsu smilingly answered.

 

Again a kiss was shared between the couple; it was a joining so full of promise of love and a renewal of trust that would forever not be broken. When they looked at each others’ eyes, they saw a vow formed in the depths of their souls. They would never be apart. They wouldn’t let anything or anyone keep them away from each others’ embrace. They waited an eternity for it and it was their fate that led them to be together again. Yoochun saw his happiness in Junsu’s eyes, and Junsu saw his life completely unfold before him. It was what the both of them had wanted to have from the beginning. Finally, they could now have it.

 

“No! Junsu don’t go with him! Junsu!” Yunho shouted when he saw his friend’s form starting to fade. He turned to Jaejoong who was desperately reciting a foreign chant. He had been praying it over and over since the apparitions started but it was clearly not working. Changmin was performing another rite to counter attack Yoochun’s force, but all was in vain. Mrs. Soo Young was openly sobbing now. She knew with certain clarity that she would not see the sweet young man again.   
 

 

Yunho tried again, “Junsu! Please listen to me! Don’t go with that man. That is not Yoochun anymore! He’s gone. Your lover’s gone! That is just a ghost! He’s just using you! Junsu come back!” he shouted desperately. He had to get to Junsu no matter what. He couldn’t let Junsu die. He just couldn’t let Junsu go.

 

He saw Junsu look back once; his lips seemed to be moving but Yunho couldn’t hear any sound. He strained his ears and he could make out some sounds, they were so weak.

 

“Don’t worry about me anymore Yunho-ah. I am going to be okay. I love this man. I’ve waited for him for so long and now, we can be together again. Please just be happy for me.” Junsu’s voice was carried by the soft wind.

 

“No! Not him! Don’t go with him!” Yunho shouted again but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He could see the figures were starting to look wispy. Out of desperation, he turned to Yoochun. “You tell him that you love him? You don’t love him Yoochun! You’re destroying his life. Like what you did before! You’re selfish! You hear me!”

 

Dark eyes flashed in Yunho’s vision. He got somebody’s attention alright. Yunho prepared himself for Yoochun’s attack. And he was not disappointed.

 

“How dare you speak to me like that! You are the one to blame for all of this. You tried your best to separate us! You are selfish!” Yoochun practically hissed in front of Yunho. But Yunho was not impressed. He cleared his throat.

 

“I did nothing of the sort! My ancestor did. But what I said is true. You are selfish, do you know why?” Yunho used the voice he used in the courtroom when he presents his cases before the jury. “Yoochun-sshi, the Junsu you’re here now is not the Junsu you met in the past. Yes he does look like him, and yes, his soul might have been reincarnated in him but that’s all.”  He motioned to Junsu who was now looking on and watching the two men exchange words. “This Junsu is not dead Yoochun-sshi. The Junsu you’ve loved before clearly hasn’t forgotten you but in that body also lives another life. That life is what he lives now before you came back.”

 

Yunho could see Yoochun’s eyes start to dart from him to Junsu. He then knew that the ghost was wavering. He continued, “If you are to take him now with you, you are killing him literally. His body will have to be left behind. Do you like him to give up his career, his dreams, his life away…again…because of you?”

 

It was Junsu who spoke next; he knew that Yoochun’s resolve was slipping. He could see it in his eyes. Yoochun was having second thoughts. Damn Yunho for being a good lawyer. “No Yunho. Yoochun is not doing anything wrong. I love him and I want to be with him.” He gazed at Yoochun lovingly, “Even in after life.”

 

“No you don’t! Junsu please. Remember what you told me? You want to become a good accountant. You are! You’re the best for me. You want to do more things…am I right? And what of your parents? Would they be happy to know that you decided to die just to be with a ghost? Think of how that would break their hearts! Junsu!” He knew he sounded like he was begging, well, maybe he was. But he didn’t care. He just wanted Junsu to think clearly.

 

Junsu started to speak but he was stopped by Yoochun. He looked at his lover questioningly. “Junsu-ah, I love you. You have to remember that. I love you with all my heart-“

 

“No, no! You are not saying that, Yoochun! I won’t leave you again! Don’t do this please.”

 

Yoochun’s smile was sad as he looked at Junsu’s pleading face. “I am doing it my love…” Junsu was crying again. “…I am doing it for you. Please let me do this one thing for you. In the past, you were always the one who gave so much for me, now…I want to give you something. I want you to live your life...for me…can you do that?”

 

Junsu’s tears blurred his vision; he couldn’t believe that it was happening again. They were being separated again. He shot a look at Yunho, it was his fault again. Anger built in his heart slowly; no one would take Yoochun away from him. Not again. But before he could do anything, a hand held his hand gently. He saw that Yoochun brought it to his lips and kissed the back of his hand softly.

 

“Yoochun-ah…”

 

“I will always be with you, my love. Remember that. No one could separate us. I’ll be waiting for you.” He let go of Junsu’s hand and started walking away. Junsu let out an anguished cry and attempted to hold onto to Yoochun. He tried to run towards Yoochun’s retreating form but he was fast disappearing. His voice just echoed in the wind. “I love you. Remember. I’ll be waiting.”

 

 Yunho saw that it was Yoochun’s form which was now turning wispy; he immediately went to Junsu’s side. He was able to hold him as the smaller man struggled to reach out to Yoochun. His friend’s cries tore at his heart; he didn’t once doubt that Yoochun loved Junsu. He just didn’t want to lose his friend. He uttered a small prayer of thanks. And he apologized to Yoochun for another heartache that he would bear for years. But like what the ghost said, he would be waiting. When Junsu’s time came, Yunho was sure that Yoochun would be welcoming him with a glad heart. As Junsu’s cries ceased, a soft hum of the violin could be heard in the still night air.

 

***

 

Yoochun lovingly stroked the violin before putting it on his bed. He sighed mournfully and looked at what he had written on his laptop. He didn’t really now what possessed him to write the story but he was pleased with the ending. Smiling softly, he began to print it. Just as he was about to get the last page from his printer, the door to his room opened and Changmin burst in.

 

“Yah! Where’s the violin that I loaned you? I have to get it back; my brother will kill me if I don’t bring it back.” The tall young man started to ransack Yoochun’s bed. Once he found it, he immediately did a thorough check up.

 

“Hey, I didn’t scratch it or anything. It’s still as good as new. Not that it was ever new that is. And besides it was for inspiration.”

 

“Hey don’t say that! This baby here has won my brother numerous awards. You’re lucky he loaned to you to do that crazy story of yours. Where is it anyway?”

 

Yoochun waved a page of his story at Changmin’s face. “Here it is! My baby!”

 

“Where’s the baby?” a gorgeous being by the name of Kim Jaejoong strolled in Yoochun’s room just in time he got to the baby part of his speech. Yoochun proudly presented his manuscript to both of his friends for closer inspection.

 

The two started to read and Yoochun couldn’t help but to feel nervous. After the last page was read, he couldn’t wait for their reactions.

 

“Well? What do you think? Is it good?” he eagerly asked.

 

“Hmm…Junsu here is a bit of a cry baby huh?” Jaejoong mentioned while pursing his lips. He was still thinking of comments.

 

“Yeah, such a cry baby. But the Junsu I know is not like that in real life. In fact, he scares the hell out of Yoochun.” Changmin countered. Yoochun started to frown.

 

“So what? It’s my story; I’ll do as I please.” He muttered smugly.

 

Jaejoong spoke again, “You know, the story line is good. The drama’s there and all but…”

 

“But? What?”

 

Changmin and Jaejoong shared knowing glances.

 

“But do you think your uptight boss will like this?” Changmin’s asked with a hint of a smile in his face.

 

“And if he did like it, would it be enough to steal him away from Yunho? The ever manly Yunho? Now, if he was my boyfriend, I’d definitely not let him anywhere. Ugh! I could just eat the guy up-“Jaejoong’s eyes started to twinkle as he formed a picture of this Yunho in his mind.

 

Yoochun glared. “Yah! Whose friends are you two?”

 

They said in unison, “You!” Then they  smiled sunnily.

 

“So you have to support me. I’m not sure if Junsu will like this, but I’m hoping he will.” Yoochun sulked.

 

Jaejoong went to his side and gave Yoochun a hug. “Of course I believe in you my friend. I know you’ll be able to slay the dragon Yunho and rescue the Princess Junsu in the process.”

 

“Yeah, and while you’re slaying the dragon,” Changmin also hugged Yoochun from the side and added, “you making the princess read this  will definitely piss him off because you turned him into a cry baby.”

 

“Yah! Get away from here you two!” Yoochun’s wail could be heard in the house. It was followed by teasing and loud guffaws from his friends. He knew that they were making him relax before the submission of his new ‘baby’. He was given the assignment not long ago, when a certain Kim Junsu, his boss, threw his report at his feet which ripped Yoochun’s confidence into ribbons. A series of events followed which in turn prompted his boss to give him a chance to convince him that he had talent. Now his new project was waiting to be delivered first thing in the morning to his boss. Yoochun smiled, he could not be better. He just felt like his death sentence was tomorrow.

 

 

 


End file.
